all began with a dream
by mewmar
Summary: All began with a dream and now Harry and Draco have a special bond that will take some time to go away. What will happen in the mean time? please review.


All began with a Dream By Mewmar.

This is dedicated to -Mindless.Self.Indulgence- for supporting me on Gaia.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the Book series but the ideas for this fanfic are mine.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Summery**: All began with a dream and now Harry and Draco have a special bond that will take some time to go away. What will happen in the mean time?

It was a night in the fifth year of Harry Potter the Golden-boy-who-lived and Draco Malfoy the

Ice prince of the Slyterins and son of a death Eater.

**In the Gryfindoor fifth year dorms…**

Harry Potter and his roommates(Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron) where all sound asleep when suddenly:

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

" What is it Harry another nightmare?" asked concerned Ron.

"No, I just had a shared dream with Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry.

**In the Slyterins fifth year dorms…**

At the same time in the slyterins dorms where Draco Malfoy and his roommates(Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabble, Theodore Nott and Blaise) slept peacefully apart from some snoring coming from Crabble's bed. Suddenly:

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

Draco Malfoy screamed like a girl.

"What happened Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Something more terrible that a nightmare, I just had a shared dream with Harry-Bloody-Potter"

**In the morning…**

Both boys still in pyjamas went out of their respective dorms both without having breakfast.

They met in a corridor while going to Dumbledor's office but they said nothing and procided to the office.

When they arrived Harry tried different passwords like "Mars" "skittles" and "Bounty" but it opened with "Lemon drops and jelly babies". Draco complained why the headmaster of a school like Hogwards uses muggle sweets as passwords.

They ran the stairs and knocked on the door twice. After some minutes Dumbledore opened the door. He invited them in but he looked surprised to see them so early in the morning.

After they sat down…

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter can I ask you why of this honor but first do you want…" Dumbledore was interrupted by both boys saying:

" No we don't want lemon drops!"

" Ok, so what happened?" asked curiously Dumbledore.

" Well you see sir…" said bubbling Harry but was interrupted by a nervous Draco.

"straight to the point sir we had a shared dream." Said draco.

"How was it?" asked again Dumbledore.

"Well I had my dream but then I don't know how my dream turned into half mine and half Malfoy's and then the background was suddenly white and there we where staring at each other!" said Harry.

"Oh I see" said Dumbledore with a whiter than ice.

"So,what is it?" asked eagerly Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter I'm sorry to inform you that you have a special bond that permits you to share dreams and then after some days you can read each other's mind and feeling and then… after some time you won't be able to stay away from each other more that one meter." Said Dumbledore.

"what can we do sir, surely there's something we can do to gat away from this bond." Said hopefully Harry.

"No, my boy there's nothing we could do to take away this bond, if you would like you can always go search in the library but even I don't know very much about this bond." Said Dumbledore. " But I know that it originates by the great hate that there is between you beginning slowly to transform into love, it is crossing the line between love and hate." Said Dumbledore with that sparkle in his eye.

Both boys seemed now to faint and than:

"**WHAT?**" screamed the boys. The scream was so loud that it broke some windows, it reaced the dungeons where professor Snape cursed under his breath and it even broke a silencio spell.

A/N Harry and Draco will get a room for them selves with only one bed. The headmaster said that it is to prepare them for the time when they will be only one meter away from each other. Is it so or what? Hermoine will help the boys buy doing reserches in the library and gets Ron and Seamus who seams to have special interest in bonds. What will they do when Millicent, Pansy and Blaise offer to help them?

Please I want many reviews.


End file.
